Midnight experiments
by EndlessAnus
Summary: Link gets ready for a hot night with Zelda. But what awaits him...


**Midnight experiments**

When Link entered the bedroom Zelda was already waiting for him. The smile on her face and the lingerie she was wearing made her weirdly attractive. The lingerie was a white corset with purple laces. The White tight heights she is wearing made her legs look like a dream. The moment link did a step forward Zelda said 'Come and get me bad boy.' link took a step forward and grabbed Zelda around the waist. They kissed slow and with a little too much tongue. 'Wowzers', zelda exclaimed while link swiftly put three fingers up her bunghole. This reminded him a little too much of inspector gadget so his dick got twice as erect. Since Link had never actually touched a girl before, he didn't quite understand where to stop, so he just kinda kept fuckin' around with her asshole even though it was really uncomfortable. A few minutes later Zelda was so aroused that she almost shit herself. (figuratively of course) Link thought he could take it to the next level and in a single swing he planted his dick to her face making a nice slapping sound. Link, of course, had completely misread the situation. Zelda was not in fact enjoying this whatsoever, but she was too much of a coward to speak her mind so she just kind of let him do his thing. Link swiftly forced his 3 inch dick down Zelda's throat, moaning loudly. Zelda thought to herself, if this thing was any bigger I'd say something about it. Which was of course a lie. Link started thrusting vigorously back and forth, and again, he did so in a way that made zelda very uneasy, "Has he never had sex before?" After only two minutes Link already came from this pathetic face fuck.

Little did he know Zelda was already preparing her genderbend spell. In a pink flash Zelda was sitting an Link's chest fucking his face forcefully. Unfortunately for Link(le?), Zelda's penis wasn't as pathetic as Link's used to be. Link, having never been a woman before (naturally), felt very weird. After a while, though, he thought to himself: "Hey, that's pretty good!". Link gagged on Zelda's cock and vomited over her balls, making a sticky mess. Zelda's ballsack started to sprout two new penises, an unforeseen side-effect of the genderbend spell. Link and Zelda were shocked and confused when they heard a strange noise from the ceiling…

'kooloo limpah!' Tingle was hiding on a wood beam all along. Tingle had been filming the whole thing! Link angrily asked him: 'What the hell were you doing there? You do realise that we can't just let you leave now?'. Tingle trembled in fear, and asked: 'I'm so sorry, what do you want from me?'. Zelda had a compromise in mind, she said: 'You will not only destroy that camera, but you will also join us in bed to make up for your crime!'. Tingle pretended not to be into it and agreed, although he had been plotting this all along. Tingle jumped down on top of Zelda and began Fucking her loose anus, while she was pounding Link's pussy and asshole hard. In the heat of the moment they didn't notice the king of hyrule (from Zelda CD-I) entering the battlefield, ready for a surprise attack on Tingles tight brown eye. This fuckfest went on for several hours, until they all got tired.

When the day broke Link had changed back to his normal self. He went to have a shower in the bathroom but there was already someone inside, he opened the door and saw Inspector Gadget lying in bath butt-naked. This is what Link had dreamed of for years. Inspector gadget invited link to join him with a simple hand gesture, and link jumped into the bath without any hesitation. The first words Gadget spoke to Link were the following: 'Go go gadget four giant penises'. Thus ensued the most painful but also most exciting experience Link had ever had, the four enormous phalluses entered his butthole all at once. Link screamed from pain, but also from arousal. Gadget wrapped his robotic arm around Link and lifted him up in the air, without stopping fucking him. But that was not all Gadget had up his sleeve, 'Go go gadget Smegma canon' Gadget shouted while filling Link's Rose with white liquid. Links belly expanded to an enormous size, he couldn't even walk anymore. He felt very satisfied, even though Gadget had flown out the window as soon as he finished. Tingle, Zelda and the King Rushed into the bathroom after hearing the cum explosion, and Link said, sounding quite satisfied 'You'll never believe what just happened'. Then he winked and the screen went black.


End file.
